Love Triangle
by MrsEmmettMcCartyX
Summary: It's 1936. A year after Emmett's transformation. He still isnt paying any attention to Rosalie. Rosalie discovers Edward paying more attention to her and Emmett starts to become jealous. What will happen when a Love Triangle forms? Find out. R&R R/Ed R/E.
1. Chapter 1

Love triangle

Rosalie's POV

It was 1936. A year after I saved Emmett from being mauled by a bear.  
Carlisle transformed him into a vampire hoping that he would become my soulmate since it didn't work out with Edward and I; We were far too different for it to work.  
I don't even know why I bothered saving him. He never looks at me nor does he speak to me.  
Maybe deep down I felt that I had to save him. It gets uncomfortable when it s just Emmett and I in the same room. It becomes an awkward silence to the extent where it drives me crazy. I just sigh and continue looking through my magazine, even if im not paying attention to it. Usally, there is nothing else to do.

It was sunny outside so I couldn t go out.  
Edward was on his piano and Esme was looking at blue prints to our new house in Alaska while Carlisle had his head buried in another medical book. Emmett was outside playing basketball. I gave up on the magazine and watched Emmett from my bedroom window. He had the perfect body and well defined abs. I secretly wished he was mine. After about 30 minutes Emmett s gaze met mine. In a moment of slight panic I backed away from Emmetts line of vision and sat on my bed. Thoughts ran through my head on how much I wanted him. I wanted him so badly but did I? Was it because he didn t want me or was it because I was actually falling for him? But even if he did feel the same we wouldn t be able to have our own family. Emmett probably thought I was a monster for bring him into this life. I wouldn t blame him. I was stupid to be so selfish and now he will never forgive me. I was pulled out of my thoughts when I heard a knock on my door.

Who Is It? I called.  
Its me. A male voice replied.

Dun Dun Dun who is it???

Please review it s my first fan fic ? x 


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks so much too the people that review which was XEmmettCullenX and .Rosalie..C.4Eva.  
:D

Chapter Two.

I turned towards the door shocked that it was Edward. He never came to talk to me. Even if he does talk he never comes to my room.  
"Come in" I said with a shocked look on my face. I wondered what had brought him here? I glared at him when he chuckled, obviously reading my thoughts.  
I slid over onto the other side of the bed allowing edward to sit down.  
"May i ask why are you here?" I asked curiously. Edward chuckled lightly "Urr...Yes. I was wondering if you would to go hunting with me" I raised my eyebrow slightly confused. I measured his expression to see if there was any humor behind those words and to my utter suprise, there wasn t. This wasnt like Edward. He has despised me ever since I was changed. What has changed now to make him act like this?

Yes This Is Really Really Short But i have been busy :S i will add another chapter within the next few dayyss )  
since its thee holidayss :) 


	3. Chapter 3

I Do Not Own Any Of The Twilight Characters Used In This Story. Which Is A Same :( But I Will Live.

Chapter Three.

Rosalie's POV.

I was thinking through wether or not to go hunting with him. " Umm yes, i will meet you downstairs in a minute" i smiled at him.  
He Returned the smile and left. I sat at my dressing table re-applying my make-up and i stood up and straightened out my clothes and inhaled a deep breath. I walked downstairs and was met by Edward's crooked smile.  
I returned the favour,"I'm ready" he simply replied " you look beautiful". i was shocked edward has never complimented me before. I Smiled Then Ran out the door and edward followed, we ran fast emmett and once we did i regretted it. The look on his Face was full of sadness, i couldnt help but feel sorry for him.  
I ignored my thoughts and continued running until we came across the smell of elk to the north east.  
There was 4, edward had two and i had two. Once we had finished we ran back towards the house, about half way i stopped and looked at a single rose. Memories Of My past came rushing back but i shut them out of my mind.  
I smiled And lent against the tree watching the rose blowing in the wind. After 5mins or so edward started walking closer and closer to me. Our lips were inches apart and i couldnt help but think about emmett, about my feelings for him are completly different. I saw the sad look in edwards eyes but he ingnored in and moved his lips closer to mine, his hands brush my curves, i suddenly froze under his touch.

Sorry Its Short Again, I had written loads but i feel asleep at thee computer and i must of clicked X Before i had chance to save it :s

Thansk'S for the reviews :)

xx 


End file.
